


The Captain and the Prince

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: Day 5 of 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween! - Trick or Treating and some spooks!---Bundled up in his warmest windbreaker and a pair of slim-fit dark jeans, Blaine rings the doorbell and waits on the front porch of the Johnsons’ house, ready to spend the next hour or so out in the crisp October air. The sound of little feet running across the house can be heard through the door, right before it swings open to the sight of a six-year-old girl dressed head to toe as Captain Marvel, light brown hair curled into little ringlets. However, Captain Marvel doesn’t wear pink Sketchers.“You ready to go get some candy, Captain?” Blaine asks the girl, Hayley, giving her a salute.Hayley giggles, saluting him back, “Ready—oh, wait!” She flashes him a toothy smile before running off yelling, “I need to get my bucket.” But Hayley is soon back, Jack-o-Lantern bucket in hand, and her grandmother slowly following behind her.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978315
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	The Captain and the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> not sure how i feel about this one tbh! feel free to leave comments—good and bad! i love to hear from y'all <3

Bundled up in his warmest windbreaker and a pair of slim-fit dark jeans, Blaine rings the doorbell and waits on the front porch of the Johnsons’ house, ready to spend the next hour or so out in the crisp October air. The sound of little feet running across the house can be heard through the door, right before it swings open to the sight of a six-year-old girl dressed head to toe as Captain Marvel, light brown hair curled into little ringlets. However, Captain Marvel doesn’t wear pink Sketchers.

“You ready to go get some candy, Captain?” Blaine asks the girl, Hayley, giving her a salute. 

Hayley giggles, saluting him back, “Ready—oh, wait!” She flashes him a toothy smile before running off yelling, “I need to get my bucket.” But Hayley is soon back, Jack-o-Lantern bucket in hand, and her grandmother slowly following behind her.

Mrs. Johnson has been Blaine’s next-door neighbor his entire life. He remembers running over to her yard when he was small, accepting flowers she offered to him from her garden, or times where she would pay him extra when she bought a cup from his lemonade stand. She is a kind and gentle woman, and even as he’s got older, as he came out, she has always been nice to him.

When she had asked just a few weeks before if he could take her granddaughter trick-or-treating (“I just can’t get around the neighborhood like a used to.”), he had readily accepted. It didn’t hurt that he had been babysitting Hayley most Wednesday nights the past two years when Mrs. Johnson had her weekly euchre games.

Hayley gave Mrs. Johnson a hug, before skipping out onto the porch and grabbing Blaine’s hand, “Bye, Grandma! I’ll bring you back some candy.”

Mrs. Johnson waves them goodbye, “Be careful, you never know who’s out there on Halloween,” She says with a chuckle. Blaine and Hayley wave back, before walking through the yard and out on the sidewalk.

Blaine starts to turn toward his own house, but Hayley stops him, giving his hand a tug. “Hayley, what’s wrong?” He asks, looking down at the little girl.

“I want to go the other way first,” She says, pointing back the other direction.

Blaine furrows his brow, but shrugs, “Oh, okay, I just figured you would want to stop at my house. I know my mom would love to see your costume.”

She nods, smiling bright, “Yesterday, your mom said if we go to your house at the end of the night she’ll give me _all_ the candy she has left. If we go now, she’ll give me like two pieces.” Hayley huffs, with a dramatic frown.

Blaine laughs, rolling his eyes, “All right, all right. You lead the way, Captain.”

Once they get started, the night moves quickly, Blaine mostly watching from the sidewalk as Hayley runs up and knocks on doors, shouting out an enthusiastic, “Trick-or-Treat!” Hayley’s haul loads up so much that as they make the last corner back toward their homes, she begs Blaine to carry her pumpkin for her because it’s too heavy.

The night is coming to a close, the streets dark, save for the sporadic lamps sending a yellowy glow throughout the neighborhood. The crowds of kids have started to thin out, and Blaine notices how Hayley starts to lean on him, letting out a small yawn, as they walk back up the street.

They’re less than a block away when they hear screams, followed by a group of kids around the ages of maybe ten or eleven running past them, faces twisted up in fear. Hayley stops then, clutching Blaine’s pant leg and letting out a whimper.

“I don’t want to go over there Blaine,” She whispers, gazing up at him with fearful eyes. Blaine frowns down at the little girl, pulling her away from his leg so he can kneel down in front of her, setting her candy bucket gently on the sidewalk.

“We have to go that way if want to get home,” He says, brushing a curl away from her cheek, “Don’t you want to get all that candy my mom’s got saved for you?”

Hayley’s lip quivers, but she nods, “Yeah…but what if there’s a monster?” She asks, “Those kids looked really scared.”

Blaine opens his arms up, pulling the girl in for a hug, “I won’t let any monster get you, I promise.” He pulls back and looks her in the eye, “But I’m gonna need you to be brave, Captain.”

Hayley pauses before her the frown on her face starts to turn, “Okay, I can be brave, Blaine.”

“That’s my girl,” Blaine stands, gathering Hayley’s candy and brushing off his pants before offering her his hand, “Let’s go get that candy, Captain.” Hayley giggles, the fear washed away from her eyes as they continue on their way back home.

They’re only a few houses away from Blaine’s when they hit a particularly dark part of the street. Blaine sighs at the sound of rustling in the bushes nearby, Hayley letting out a squeak as she moves closer to him. Blaine keeps ahold of Hayley’s hand as they walk through the darkness, hoping that whoever the “monsters” are, will see he has a very small girl with him and just leave them be.

His hopes are crushed; however, as three figures, dressed all in black, save for the cheese-y monster masks on their faces, jump out of the bushes and onto the sidewalk, each letting out a not-so menacing growl. Hayley screams immediately, big hot tears running down her cheeks as she cries and cries, turning her face into Blaine’s pant leg.

Blaine doesn’t want to scare the little girl any more than she already has been, but he can’t help but be angry as yells back at their perpetrators, “What the hell is wrong with you?”

The three masked monsters all still, one letting out a soft, “Um…sorry?” with a shrug.

“That’s how you spend your Halloween? That’s what you do for fun? Scare little girls?” Blaine lets out a harsh breath, trying to calm himself before his anger boils up anymore. Hayley is still crying beside him, so he kneels down once more, gathering her up in his arms. He’s not the tallest teen, and at six, she’s a little too big to be carried, but he figures he can manage to carry her for a couple of yards.

The little girl immediately buries his face into his neck, tears still sliding down hot and fast. Blaine makes a move to step around the monsters and get Hayley home as quickly as possible but pauses at the sound of his name.

“Blaine?” One of the masked monsters questions, pulling away a melted Frankenstein-type face to show the face of Sebastian Smythe.

Something drops in Blaine’s stomach at the sight of the familiar face, “Sebastian? Are you kidding?” He sighs, shaking his head, “What happened to no bullying, blackmail, or assault this year?” Disappointment slithers through Blaine thinking about how readily he had believed Sebastian after that day at Dalton, thinking about how much they had been texting over the weeks following.

Sebastian scratches the back of his neck, guilt evident on his face, “Uh, well, we didn’t have any plans for Halloween, and Nick had the masks at his house…”

Blaine huffs, looking back at the other two masked teens “Nick?...and let me guess, the third one is Jeff?” The other two monsters remove their masks, revealing their actual faces, both boys looking anywhere but at Blaine.

“Hi, Blaine,” Jeff says quietly, finally meeting his eyes, giving a small wave.

“We’re really sorry, Blaine—” Nick starts.

“I can’t believe you guys would do this.” Blaine says, before looking back at Sebastian, “You maybe, but not them.” Although, he regrets saying it as soon as it’s out of his mouth, taking in the look on Sebastian’s face.

The taller teen’s lips downturn immediately at the minor attack, but Nick saves him, “It was my idea. Sebastian didn’t even want to do it—we had to practically beg him.”

Blaine looks back at Sebastian then, the other boy shrugging, a melancholy frown on his face. “Please don’t hate me, again,” Sebastian says with a self-deprecating laugh. It’s been nice having Blaine back in his life. He isn’t ready to lose that again.

Blaine hums, “I never hated you, Sebastian.”

All four boys are quiet then, none of them sure what to say next, but a sniffle from Hayley breaks the silence, the little girl lifting her head to look right at Sebastian.

“That’s Sebastian?” She asks looking back at Blaine with wet, owlish eyes, Blaine nods, saying nothing, as he readjusts the girl so she sits on his hip. He lifts one hand to wipe the tears from his cheeks. Hayley looks back at the taller boy, whose eyes have widened at the sound of the little girl saying his name. Hayley smiles then, still looking at Sebastian but talking to Blaine, “You’re right, he is cute. Just like the prince in the movie we watched last week.”

Both Blaine and Sebastian’s cheeks turn a cherry red, as Nick and Jeff snicker, the little girl oblivious to the meaning of what she just said.

Blaine sighs and shakes his head, “We need to go home,” He says to no one in particular. “No more scaring little children,” He glares at Nick and Jeff, before turning to Sebastian with a soft smile.

Sebastian smiles back, hopeful “Bye, Blaine…I’ll text you?”

“Yeah,” He smiles, “Bye, Sebastian.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
